Making dreams came true
by Lunschen
Summary: Just a pointless little smut scene. Enjoy if you re old enough!


**Just a pointless little Hameron smut with mention of Chase. Hope you like it! **

**Characters are not mine. I am just playing with them. **

Making dreams came true

I look into the mirror again and even if I don´t want to, I have to admit that I look good, no stunning. My brown hair is curly today and a perfect combination to my long empire red robe. I can´t help but smile. Ever since I saw House speechless because of my red dress, red became my favorite color and it was perfect for today.

It´s been 6 months since I am back in Princeton and it´s been 2 months since I started a relationship with the famous Gregory House. I never thought it would be like that when I returned after working one year in Chicago. The job offer from the small hospital near Princeton gave me a great excuse to come back to the only place that felt like home and being near House was a bonus, too. I really tried to forget him but one day I stopped fooling myself. I would be never over him, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself.

We met accidently at a bar. He was there to get drunk and I was there to flee from my loneliness of my new little house. It felt so good to see him again and he seemed to enjoy it, too. His sarcastic remarks about my return felt good. I know it may sound strange but I missed them. We talked the whole night long. I heard about his disaster with Cuddy and it made me hate her, truly hate her. It pained me to hear what she did to him, not only in their so called relationship but even before. Sometimes I wonder if she´s even capable of love.

We met again and again and again. The atmosphere became lighter each time and soon I saw and heard this incredible laugh of him. One night we couldn´t fight the sexual tension that hang between us anymore and soon I found myself in his bedroom, screaming his name over and over again. We both knew that this wasn´t just about sex, we just felt it and soon we met each other at our homes. Sometimes I stayed overnight, sometimes he. We talked, watched movies, laughed about silly things and got the best sex ever. We didn´t need to name what we´ve got, we just knew it.

Tonight was a special night. Tonight Greg invited me to a „super - annoying - and fucking - bad - party" at PPTH. Since he was allowed to take a guest with him, he chose me. He wanted to make us official, wanted to make every male at the hospital jealous and he told me that the look on Chase´s face would make this whole shitty evening bearable.

To be honest, I enjoyed this thought. House and I together at a party. I learnt to stop caring about the thoughts of the other people. My whole life, I tried to make everybody happy but I had enough now. Greg was right, I really should think about my own happiness for once.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen when I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door and saw an amazing looking Greg House in front of me. He was wearing this damn sexy tux again and I really considered staying at home and fuck his brains out. Ovulation can do this to me and considering the look on his face and his speechless, drooling expression, he was thinking the same. But this had to wait. Work came first or so they say. I tried to make a smug comment when I felt his tongue already in my mouth. I was already hot but I had to regain control, NOW.

An half hour and one annoyed and horny House later, we entered the party and I felt like fleeing again. If looks could kill, I would have been dead immediately. My first killer would be Cuddy and my second one Chase. Greg did an amazing job to avoid any conversations with them and so we found ourselves soon at the bar with Wilson. Greg´s hand was always around my waist. Everbody could see his possessiveness and I enjoyed it to no end. We even shared some kisses and I still can feel his lips licking lightly at my neck and his fingers caressing my spine. Of course the whole hospital noticed. I felt like screaming. We had to leave soon or I would jump him in front of everybody. It was all too much.

Sometimes I think Greg can read my mind because minutes later we´re in the elevator, groping each others like horny teenager. His hands are everywhere, on my breast, between my legs and on my ass. Our tongues are fighting for domination and the whole ride feels like forever. Finally the doors open and I try to straighten my clothes but I feel Greg´s arm around my waist, pulling me into his dark office.

„Get on my desk!" It´s not a question or a request but a command. I love this side of him and I willingly obey.

He´s limping around the office, closing the blinds and locking the door. I know what´s coming and I am already wet and ready from the mere thought. Nobody had ever turned me on like he does almost every minute we´re together.

He´s grinning smugly as he makes his way to his desk chair. Leaving his cane on the desk, he sits down and spreads my legs so that he can sit between them.

I try to touch him but he takes my hand and lays it on the desk. He grins and shakes his head.

„My office, my rules! You´re not allowed to touch me until I tell you so. You cheat and I will tease you to no end but there won´t be a happy end for you. Understood?"

I just nod because I know he´s not joking. He would let me horny and I need to get off, soon! But slowly nervousness is spreading inside me. I know he would never hurt me but I don´t know what´s on his mind. I am scared I won´t be able to take so much teasness. Greg is too good in everything he does.

„Lay down and spread those fucking hot legs of yours."

I look behind myself at the desk. Paper is lying everywhere.

„Forget about this stupid papers and lay down or I am gone."

I lay down on the papers and tell myself to not forget to breath. The sexual tension is killing me and I want him so bad.

I close my eyes when I feel his fingertips on the inside of my thighs.

„I can still remember the day you walked in here for the first time. I saw you and I all I wanted to do is to fuck you on my desk. And now I am making my dream come true."

His fingertips are still caressing me ever so gently. His lips are following soon and he leaves red marks all over my thighs and I love his urge to mark me. I am his and the whole word can see this. Far too soon his lips are leaving my skin and i can´t help but sigh with desperation.

I feel his fingertips wandering and they stop when they find my panties, made of red lace and already wet. With just one fingertip he is stroking my slit, feeling how my juices are flowing. It´s hard to not moan but I am still afraid that somebody can hear us. Then it happens and his finger is finding the spot I want him to touch so bad. He´s stroking my clit through the material of my panties and now I have to moan. His finger is moving so slowly in circles and without mercy. His sweet torture is slowly driving me crazy and I can´t stop the moans coming out. I am already close and just when I think I can´t take it anymore, he stops and I feel like screaming loud because I am so frustrated right now. His soft laugh isn´t lightening my mood. He enjoys it far too much. Bastard, well my bastard.

Finally, he removes my panties and I wait for the torture to start again. Oh my, I was so wrong. There´s no slow teasing anymore but rare mouth-fingers-fucking. As soon as my panties are out of the way, he plugs two of his long fingers inside me. Just like this, without warning and I can´t help but cry out loud. The pumping begins immediately and soon I feel his tongue on my clit, licking and sucking. I can´t take it anymore. Forgotten are the tries to remain silent. I just let go and my first hard orgasm is overflowing me, my juices flowing all over the table and Greg´s hand and I am sure one can hear me shouting Greg´s name over and over again even in the floor outside his office.

I hear him licking his fingers clean and then I hear him open his trousers. I can´t open my eyes yet. The sensation of my orgasm is just too much and I try to calm my breath again.

Slowly I open my eyes again and I see that his eyes were never leaving me. He undid his pants and boxer and is slowly pumping his fully erect cock now. I lick my lips but I still wait for his next command. He grins when he sees my flushed face and then nods. It´s enough for me. Right away I am on my knees between his legs. He stops his hands and my fingers are slowly starting their own torture. First I caress his length with my fingers and I laugh lightly when I hear him hiss. He gives me a stern look and I know that he has enough and wants more. I take a last deep breath and take him fully into my willing and hot mouth. The head of his cock is inside my throat and he grunts loud. I´ve trained enough to take him fully easily and I love it. Soon my head is popping up and down and his hand is in my hair. It hurts a bit but the pain and his noises are a great turn on and soon I am dripping again. Suddenly I can feel his ball tighten but before I make him fully scream, he takes my head and my mouth has to leave his erect member. I look in his eyes and I can see pure lust - dilated pupils and sweat is slowly running down his face. A beautiful view.

Greg tires to catch his breath and I just kneel in front of him and wait for his next command. I have to wait for one minute and then I hear his voice, strong and controlled.

„Stand up and turn around. Face the desk."

This is almost my undoing. I do as he told me and now I am truly dripping. I always though Greg was the doggy type but to be honest, it was always me. He loves to see my face when I cum and the biggest turn on for him is when our eyes are locked during our orgasms. I love it, too but I also enjoy to be taken from behind, rare and hard. All the men I was with before we´re always too gentle. They treated me like a porcelain doll, always afraid to break me. Only Greg knew who I really was and what I like. He took the time to figure me out and left no wish unfilled. Needless to say that I got my first truly hard orgasm from him. No need to use my own fingers and thoughts afterwards anymore.

I hear him stand up and I can´t breath anymore. I want him inside me again, NOW. Suddenly I feel his cock at my entrance and his hands on my back. He pushes my torso down so that I am laying flat on his desk, with my legs spread wide. Finally he pushes inside of me with one long thrust and I hiss because of this sensation. He starts slowly, gentle long thrusts. He knows I won´t last long because I can already feel my next orgasm. He feels it, too and starts licking the back of my neck. My moans are getting louder and I can´t take it anymore.

„Please", my voice is just a whisper and I feel him grin in my neck.

„Please?" His voice is still so controlled. Ass.

„Greg! Please fuck me harder! I can´t take this anymore! I am so close again!"

He marks my neck and then I feel his hands wandering. His left hand is circling my painfully swollen clit and the other is freeing my breasts so he can fondle them like he knows I like. Then finally his thrusts are becoming harder and harder. I have to steady myself with my arms or he would push me all over his desk. I try to hold back but soon I can´t take it anymore. His long cock is incredible deep inside me, stroking my g spot, my nipples are hard from his touch and his hand on my clit is my undoing. I arch my back for a last time, throw my head back and then I just scream his name in ecstasy - over and over again. I don´t know if I have a five minutes long orgasm or many multi orgasms at once. Who cares?

Slowly the stars are leaving my eyes and I try to calm down. I can´t stop groaning when I feel him still inside me - hard as stone. His hands are caressing my back, helping me to control my breath, he mumbles sweet things in my ear, telling me how beautiful I am and how great I was right now.

I sigh when I feel him leaving my body. I feel empty immediately. Slowly he turns me around and now I am laying on my back again, my high heels touching the floor. He undid his fly and jacket. I want to unbutton his shirt but he stops my hand and kisses my fingertips. He shakes his head.

When my breath is calm again, I feel his lips on mine. It´s a sweet kiss in the beginning but soon our tongues are dancing and I feel like flying. I can´t believe it but I want him again. His lips are leaving mine and his fingers are stroking me again. He holds back for so long and I can´t help myself beginning to worry. It must be painful for him but he does everything to give me more time to recover. His mouth is caressing my breasts while his finger is still on my clit, making sure I get close again. I know that he would never let himself come, knowing that I am not ready yet. No man had ever cared about my needs before and I love him for being the first one to take me for something special and important. He doesn´t need any words to express his feelings, he makes me feel his love for me. What else do I need?

I get close again and I want him. I stroke his hair and he looks in my face again, smiling lovingly at me and I can´t help to smile back. This is heaven!

„Greg, please. I need you again. Please, we both need it!"

His only answer is a short nod and I feel him filling me again, his finger never leaving my clit. I feel like cumming right away and I arch my back against the desk. His lips find mine again and his other hand is on my breasts. I moan loudly into his mouth and he straightens up again. We both are so incredibly close and he´s thrusting even harder now. Soon our moans are filling his office again.

I am almost there when I hear his voice again, the control is almost gone.

„Ally, open your eyes for me. Please!"

It´s hard to do so but I have to - for him. Our eyes are locked and I see him smiling smugly.

„Why... ah... are you...fuck...smiling?" I can´t help but gasp the whole time.

He shakes his head. „Later. You´re close?"

I nod - no words are coming out but loud moans.

„Good. Look me in the eyes and NEVER look away. Understood?"

My head is spinning and his self control is killing me but I nod nonetheless.

Our eyes are locked the whole time and for the last time he speeds up and I am cuming, looking into his eyes and screaming his name over and over again. This is his undoing and he cames inside of me - so fucking hard and I barely hear him shouting my name. His hot semen is filling me.

Minutes later we´re dressed again and our breaths are beginning to became calmer. Greg sits in his chair and I am sitting on his good leg. We´re kissing slowly and enjoying our aftermath when an almost forgotten question pops in my head again.

„Greg? Why were you smiling before?"

„Am I not allowed to smile at my girlfriend?" Does he ever gets tired of teasing me? No.

„This smile was different. Please Greg, tell me! After all I was a really really good girl tonight!" I say and start placing small kisses at his neck.

„That you were. Okay, I´ll tell you but promise not to start being bitchy on me, okay?"

Now that´s scary but nonetheless I nod slowly.

„While you were screaming your voice out the whole time, your British ex-toyboy wombat was standing outside our door and watched us fucking our brains out."

Now, that´s really shocking. I can´t believe what I hear and I open my mouth to start yelling when I feel his finger on my lips.

„You promised to not getting bitchy, Al!"

I just shake my head. „How could you? I thought the blinds were closed! That´s embarrassing! You should have warn me!"

He grins! I can´t believe it!

„There´s are small hole, one can look through but he couldn´t see anything. It´s not like he saw something new by the way. I guess he heard more than he saw and I have to admit that I liked his shocked and pale face."

I shake my head. This must have been really shocking for him because I never came that hard when being with him and especially not that often at once. I can´t stop the small smile on my lips and Greg sees it, too. He reads my mind again. His eyes tell me this.

„Guess the little wombat might have learnt something new tonight. At least he knows now that you´re mine. Mine, now and forever. The following kiss brings tears in my eyes.

Yes I am his. Now and forever.


End file.
